O amor
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Heero foi ao encontro de Duo para se despedir. Como será que o shinigami reagirá a isso? Eles voltaram a se encontrar? 1x2 presente de niver para minha super amiga Laura não tá perfeita mas foi de S2 eu odeio 1x2 só fiz por que tinha prometido a fiz


**Disclaimer:** Gundam não me pertence. Se pertencesse iria ter muito mais drama x.x Essa fic é o meu presente de aniversário para minha super amiga Laura eu sei que não tá perfeito mas foi feito de coração. Otanjoubi omedetou amor xD

Heero caminhava lentamente pelo aeroporto, ainda ser perguntava se o que estava prestes a fazer era o certo. Parou uns instantes e olhou fixamente para o ursinho em sua mão. Respirou fundo e continuou o caminho.

Entrou calmamente no avião e deixou o ursinho em uma das poltronas.

-"Boa sorte, Relena".

Ele sentiu um peso ser retirado de suas costas. Agora tinha que pensar no que iria fazer daqui para frente. Sumiu entre a multidão antes que a loira o alcançasse.

Agora que se encontrava nas ruas e a Peacecraft não o alcançaria, ele parou por alguns minutos. Havia mais uma coisa que ele precisava fazer. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Precisava arrumar coragem para o que pretendia.

Caminhou um pouco mais rápido, pois já tinha um plano em mente. Restava saber se conseguiria terminar o que pretendia.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Duo caminhava alegremente pelas ruas da colônia L-3 (eu não sei se existe essa colônia, mas finge que sim, ok?). Observava as pessoas ao redor. Sentiu certa tristeza ao ver as famílias unidas. Queria ter uma família como aquelas pessoas que encontrava pelas ruas e que havia se tornado parte de seu dia-a-dia. Alguns o olhavam com aversão, outros com pena.

Odiava quando as pessoas o tratavam assim. Ele era um piloto gundam não um assassino. Começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção a sua casa. Largou as compras recém compradas no primeiro canto que viu pela frente. Largou-se no primeiro sofá que encontrou.

Será que sua vida valeu a pena? A imagem do soldado perfeito veio a sua mente. Maxwell sorriu levemente. Como sentia falta de seus amigos, principalmente de Yui.

O telefone tocou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Deixou tocar até parar. Não estava a fim de atender. Se fosse alguém importante tornaria a ligar, porém isso não aconteceu. O shinigami conclui que não era importante.

Depois de minutos, que pareceu horas, o jovem levantou-se, arrumou as compras que havia largado em qualquer lugar. Subiu as escadas em direção a suíte e tomou um banho relaxante, para logo em seguida cair na cama.

- Heero?

Ele se aproximava com os olhos fixos nos seus. Assim que chegou a cama e deitou por cima do shinigami. Aos poucos, ele foi tirando a roupa de ambos, com extremo carinho, o que surpreendeu o de tranças. Quando Yui o virou de costas para invadi-lo com ternura, o jovem acordou ofegante. Tudo não passou de um sonho. Parecia tão real.

- Vejo que finalmente acordou. – uma voz chamou do escuro, o que chamou a atenção.

Duo procurou o dono da voz e encontrou aquele que tanto ansiava. O soldado perfeito estava escorado na parede oposta a cama e o olhava intensamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que acha? – cruzou os braços, levemente irritado. – Eu vim te visitar.

- Repete. – o piloto sentou na cama, aparentemente sem acreditar nas palavras proferidas pelo piloto do Zero.

- Você escutou Duo. Não me faça repetir.

- Você não veio aqui simplesmente para me visitar.

- Tem razão. – ele curvou os lábios quase em um sorriso. – Eu vim me despedir.

- O que?

- Tenho uma última missão a cumprir. – ele desencostou da parede e caminhava em direção a cama onde estava o jovem de tranças. – E eu não sei quando volto. – ele estava colado a cama e foi abaixando lentamente. – Cuide-se.

Heero beijou a testa do outro e ia se afastar quando o piloto do Deathscythe o puxou e ele acabou caindo em cima do 02.

Eles estavam com os rostos colados, contudo sem se beijar só a apreciar a profundeza dos olhos do amado. O shinigami foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato e juntar os lábios. O moreno estava surpreso, todavia assim que se recuperou do susto, passou a corresponder com intensidade. Aos poucos, só os beijos não eram suficientes. As mãos passaram a percorrer o corpo, o que fez uma série de arrepios percorrer o corpo.

Duo puxou a camiseta de Yui um pouco para cima. Suas mãos passaram ao longo das costas do moreno e arranhou suas costas, o que o fez suspirar pesadamente.

Heero deixou-se levar pelo momento. Retirou a mão de suas costas e prendeu um pouco acima da cabeça de Maxwell. Distribui beijos por toda a face e desceu por seu pescoço.

Em seguida, tirou a camiseta e distribuiu beijos por todo o abdômen, arrancando gemidos do parceiro. Desceu até a borda da calça, o que fez o 02 delirar. Heero sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber o volume que a calça fazia.

Num gesto inesperado, o jovem de tranças rolou na cama, o que fez com que o soldado perfeito ficasse por baixo. Os orbes cor-de-mel analisavam o corpo abaixo de si. Era um momento único e Duo não desperdiçaria. Cautelosamente foi retirando as roupas que cobriam o corpo do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía carícias.

Eles rolaram novamente e foi Yue que ficou por cima. Ele continuou do ponto onde havia parado próximo as áreas baixas. Circulou a cintura onde antes se encontrava o elástico da calça.

- Vai provocar muito? – perguntou com a voz rouca pelo desejo.

- Talvez. – sorriu levemente.

Arregalou os olhos surpresos, ainda mais depois do soldado perfeito retirar suas roupas e passar ao seu membro, o que gerou gemidos por parte do 02. Ele continuou o movimento, ora devagar ora mais rápido e intenso, que fez Duo não conseguir se segurar e liberar o líquido quente na boca de Heero. O moreno engoliu e voltou a sorrir, o que fez o shinigami sorrir aliviado.

- Não pense que acabou.

Virou o outro de costas e o invadiu lentamente, tentando causar menos dor possível. Maxwell mordeu os lábios inferiores com o desconforto.

- Relaxa, eu vou cuidar direitinho de você. – o dono dos orbes azuis mordiscou a orelha, o que fez 02 se encolher.

Aumentava a velocidade gradativamente, com medo de machucá-lo. Mesmo que não admitisse, Duo era importante em sua vida. Cada vez que o ritmo das estocadas aumentava, mais prazer ambos sentiam. Continuaram nesse ritmo frenético até que não conseguiam se segurar e deixaram o fruto daquele ato escorrer por seus corpos.

- Depois dessa acho que estamos precisando de um banho.

- Me acompanha? – o moreno levantou e estendeu a mão para o companheiro.

- Claro. – ele levantou-se também e aceitou a mão que era estendida.

Assim que chegaram ao chuveiro, Maxwell empurrou o piloto do Zero com tudo contra a parede, o que fez Heero arregalar os olhos surpreso. Logo em seguida, uniu-se a ele e o beijou com fervor fazendo as línguas se enroscarem e explorarem cada canto.

As mãos, antes tímidas, agora exploravam ágeis cada centímetro de pele. Não demorou muito para que ambos explodissem de vontade. A água fria que caía sobre eles parecia dar mais combustível ao casal.

Duo desligou o chuveiro enquanto Heeero o empurrava para o quarto, ainda o beijando. O moreno caiu na cama com o shinigami em cima de si.

- Posso? – perguntou Maxwell.

Yui demorou um pouco para entender e mais um pouco para analisar a pergunta. O outro jovem esperava pacientemente a resposta. Em vez de responder, virou de costas e esperou o amado invadi-lo, o que não tardou a acontecer.

Duo maneirava na intensidade, como Heero havia feito com ele e aos poucos aumentava o ritmo e a velocidade, fazendo-os chegarem ao ápice do prazer, com as respirações ofegantes.

Quando as respirações se normalizaram, o shinigami saiu de dentro do amado e deitou-se ao seu lado. O moreno o puxou para seus braços e Duo se aconchegou naquele ninho tão acolhedor. Começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça como se quisesse fazê-lo dormir. Depois que o de tranças pegou no sono, Heero levantou-se, ajeitou-o na cama e saiu pela mesma janela que havia entrado. Antes de terminar a última missão que o Doutor J lhe designava não poderia ficar com o amado.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Duo acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram o quarto. Ainda sonolento, tateou a cama a procura do amado, contudo só encontrou o vazio. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e o procurou pelo ambiente não o encontrando. Suspirou pesadamente. Mais uma vez o soldado perfeito sumiu sem deixar pistas.

Mesmo arrasado, ele ainda tinha uma rotina a cumprir. Levantou-se sem ânimo e foi ao banheiro tomar banho. Assim que adentrou no local as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Seria mais difícil seguir em frente do que ele imaginava. Com custo, conseguiu tomar um banho descente, mas já estava atrasado para o emprego. Colocou uma roupa qualquer e partiu para sua jornada.

O trajeto pareceu mais longo do que de costume. O jovem não conseguia se concentrar em sua tarefa. A visita repentina da Yui mexeu com suas emoções. Os sentimentos que ele pensava estar sobre controle voltaram com mais intensidade.

Seu chefe chamou sua atenção inúmeras vezes, porém nada parecia trazer de volta.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Um mês já havia se passado desde que o piloto do Zero sumiu. Ele percorria o mesmo trajeto que sempre fazia, contudo, nesta noite resolveu mudar a rotina e parou no parque que havia no meio do percurso.

Este estava lotado de crianças que corriam de um lado para outro. Assim que o balanço se desocupou, o jovem sentou-se, balançando levemente. Será que estaria melhor se Heero não tivesse aparecido e desaparecido sem seguida? Ele não saberia dizer. Só sabia que cada dia que passava longe de seu amado era uma tortura. A saudade o consumia pouco a pouco. Por que raios tinha que se apaixonar pelo ser mais frio no planeta terra? Achava que só um urso polar venceria deste.

O que ele não sabia era que o piloto do Zero havia voltado e o observava nesse exato momento.

- Vejo que sentiu minha falta. – sussurrou no ouvido de Duo, o que fez com que este levasse um susto.

- O que v... Heero?

- Sentiu minha falta?

O jovem de tranças não respondeu. Levantou-se e começar a socar de leve o peito do outro.

- Como você ousa me deixar um mês sem respostar? – continuou descontando sua raiva no moreno. – Aishiteru baka.

Yui arregalou os olhos a menção dessas palavras. Era tudo que sempre desejou ouvir. Segurou os pulsos para impedir que Maxwell continuasse batendo.

- Vamos para casa? – ainda segurava os pulsos por precaução.

- Para quê? Para me abandonar no dia seguinte?

- Kuso! Eu voltei. Eu terminei aquela maldita missão.

- O quê?

- Eu voltei pra ficar com você. Satisfeito?

Sem se importar com que os outros iriam achar, Duo pulou nos braços do 01 e o abraçou forte.

- Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? – indagou com uma voz chorosa.

- Sim, agora vamos.

Eles continuaram o trajeto até a casa do shinigami de mãos dadas. Eles estavam juntos e nada poderia separá-los.


End file.
